


SORRY FOR THE DELAY

by thebigbengal



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebigbengal/pseuds/thebigbengal
Summary: A short/not-so-short story I'm testing the waters for.*Tags and warning are subject to change as chapters are added
Kudos: 2





	SORRY FOR THE DELAY

04.03.2587. USNS Detroit CGN-35. 319379.145 km above Domit's North Eastern hemisphere.

_**Cassandra Interstellar Business & Living Computing Devices** _

** _Est. 2538_ **

CFS 800 -- WELCOME

LOG IN: ******

ACCEPTED

ACCESS:

  * DIRECTORY
  * MISSION POSTING
    * SIGN UP
  * → CONTACT
  * CENTIPEDE (REQUIRES CODE)



CONTACT:

  * COMPLIMENTS
  * PRAISE
  * FLATTERY
  * JUST SAYING “HI.” (UNDER MAINTENANCE)
  * → COMPLAINTS (IF YOU MUST)
    * KVETCHING



COMPLAINTS:

  * ADDRESS BOOK
    * CAPTAIN
    * HEAD MEDICAL OFFICER
    * HEAD ENGINEERING OFFICER
    * H.R.
    * ACCOUNTING & FINANCES
    * BRENDA (UNDER MAINTENANCE)
    * → GENERAL MAINTENANCE AND MANAGEMENT
    * SHIP-WIDE ENTERTAINMENT (OFFICER MACNAMARA)
    * MESS HALL MANAGEMENT



NOW ACCEPTING SHIP PERSONNEL MAINTENANCE AND MANAGEMENT COMPLAINTS. PLEASE VERIFY WITH LAST NAME, FIRST NAME, RANK, AND DEPARTMENT.

//1206:25// DAVIS, NUMBERS; SEAMAN, DECK: **Would it at all be possible to set up a lost-and-found? I think it would be very useful to all of us.**

THANK YOU FOR YOUR INPUT. WE WILL GET TO IT AS SOON AS WE CAN.

//1308:17// FOLEY, ROY; LIEUTENANT, MEDICAL: **In dire need of more dry erase markers.**

THANK YOU FOR YOUR INPUT. WE WILL GET TO IT AS SOON AS WE CAN.

//1556:09// KOTCH, SHERWOOD; PETTY OFFICER, COMBAT SYSTEMS: **The O2 levels in here are pathetic.**

THANK YOU FOR YOUR INPUT. WE WILL GET TO IT AS SOON AS WE CAN.

//0834:12//MACNAMARA, SALLY; PETTY OFFICER, OPERATIONS: **Please take my inbox number off the complaint address book.**

THANK YOU FOR YOUR INPUT. WE WILL GET TO IT AS SOON AS WE CAN.

//1614:38// MCGOWAN, MILO; YOU HAVE IT WRITTEN DOWN SOMEWHERE: **We’re on our fifth trip to Nox. I’d like to know who keeps making these decisions so I can stop complaining to the wall in the showers.**

THANK YOU FOR YOUR INPUT. WE WILL GET TO IT AS SOON AS WE CAN.

//1745:32// SANTANA, SIMON; WARRANT OFFICER, ENGINEERING: **Chairs.**

THANK YOU FOR YOUR INPUT. WE WILL GET TO IT AS SOON AS WE CAN.

//2304:45// SEARS, MARCELLA; ENSIGN, SUPPLY: **Please tune the piano in the lounge.**

THANK YOU FOR YOUR INPUT. WE WILL GET TO IT AS SOON AS WE CAN.

//2131:47// VANG, QUINTON; PETTY OFFICER, EXECUTIVE: **Please tell bracket Sears comma Marcella bracket to actually learn how to play piano before tuning it.**

SENDING MESSAGE TO SEARS, MARCELLA. THANK YOU FOR YOUR INPUT. WE WILL GET TO IT AS SOON AS WE CAN.


End file.
